The Night
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Tori never thought in a million years that something like this could ever happen to anyone, let alone someone she knew. But it had, and she was the only one able to do something about it. Even if it was only providing comfort and support. One Shot


**I realized just how much time passed since the last time I wrote anything. Also, how scarcely I've written in general. I just haven't really been in the mood. But today I told myself to sit down and do something. Anything. This is what came of it. I played with a different format of writing and even messed with the whole 'Tori and Jade always arguing' thing. Of course it's supernatural because I'm no good at anything else. Anyway, it isn't much more than an exercise in keeping myself from falling out of writing altogether, so hopefully it's at least worth taking the time to read. Excuse any typos. I'll be back to fix them when I get the time.**

* * *

There it was again. The rustling outside the window followed by three light taps. Anyone else would have thought it was the breeze swaying the trees, a stray branch hitting the window. But she knew better. It was her nightly visitor who showed up around the same time every night. It's been two weeks now. The first day came as a shock and completely turned her world upside down. She couldn't believe what had happened. She was skeptical, suspicious, and rightly so. Her unexpected visitor was known to pull tricks and well thought out pranks. A master at acting and getting just the reactions needed to pull it off completed the scam. And it was nothing new to her seeing as she was often the target of such jokes.

Yet this time, this time it felt too real to be fake. Which made the situation dangerous to get involved in. No matter how much she wanted to help, she feared for her life. Because even though she wanted to believe it was another prank, deep in her gut she knew it wasn't. So she had no choice but to turn away her visitor every night, and every night after that. It was starting to take a toll on her. Work and school all day tired her out and the fear of nightfall stressed her out. Which was why she couldn't bring herself to answer the tapping call until she took a few minutes to compose herself. She had to stay strong and remain adamant that there was nothing she could do to help. Nothing.

The tapping continued, persistent. She squeezed her eyes shut, took a breath, and then slid out of bed. She padded over to the window, rubbing her eyes. It was so late. She barely got any sleep. As the days progressed her sleep was interrupted so often that she subconsciously couldn't get to sleep until the little nightly talk was over and done with. It kept her up and didn't help her overall health when paired with everything else she had to deal with.

She let out a loud sigh as she pushed apart her curtains, brown eyes resting on the source of her troubles. She held a steady glare when she was met with a charming smile. She shook her head, silently scolding. The smile shrunk into a pouting frown, big ocean eyes pleading. She could never turn away from them or the sad downturn of slender brows, full lips following to match.

She groaned, frustrated that the outcome would always turn out with her giving in. She flicked off the latch and roughly pulled open the window, letting in the crisp night air. It crawled over her skin and she shivered but refused to let it show, suppressing it with crossed arms.

"What do you want from me?" she questioned, contemplating having the tree outside cut down to stop this from happening. Then again, that would probably only be a slight hindrance. Her visitor's pout had long gone, replaced by a smirk she was very much familiar with.

"You ask that every night as if the answer would be different."

Even before the strange turn of events that voice had always struck a chord in her. It still did, but now it carried through the air with ethereal grace, just as otherworldly as its owner.

"Because you aren't telling the truth."

"How do you know?"

"I know you," she quickly responded, remaining firm. There was no tolerance left to give. Not after she had been lied to time and time again. Her visitor looked away briefly, eyes conveying slight vulnerability before hardening.

"Yeah, you seem to know me so well, don't you?"

The words were full of sarcasm and the beautiful features pulled into a sneer as they were uttered. She was a bit hurt but even that didn't break her as it would have years ago. She was different now. She was older, stronger, less naïve than her younger self. There was a moment of silence before a sigh broke it.

"If you know so much about me why can't you trust me? Why can't you let me in?"

Pleading. That was a new tactic. One that cracked her walls just a bit, but she was still hesitant.

"Jade, please don't do this," she responded in kind, dropping her arms to her sides.

"You've known me since high school, Tori. You're right, any other time this would have all been an elaborate trick to freak you out. But it isn't. Not this time. You aren't the only one who grew up, who changed. We weren't close back then but you can't say we didn't try these past few years. Shouldn't it mean something that I came to you? Haven't I always come to you?" Jade reasoned, voice softening. Tori would have fallen for it had she not been paying attention to the special little lilt that accompanied the words. She allowed herself to let the worry crease her features but held her ground.

"Fine. Let's say I believe what you told me. That doesn't mean I'll let you in. You can stay where you're at. We can think of a solution just like this."

For a moment anger sparked in Jade's bright gaze, something unruly and feral, so unlike the raw rage Tori knew sat just under the surface. When they were younger Jade's temper would sometimes get the best of her. It burned like wildfire but quickly died out. Now it was something else, something just as primal as she had become. Tori could sense it hanging in the air and knew that if it was ever unleashed the consequences would be far greater than a busted car window or a broken nose. However, although it scared her with its unknown force, she could see that it was more controlled than the fire of the past. It could be contained and channeled to do maximum damage. Jade couldn't be trusted until Tori was sure that wild gleam wouldn't be directed at her. Jade seemed to catch on to Tori's reason for hesitance and quickly composed herself. She adopted a casual grin, no more than a slight quirk of her lips.

"Okay. We'll play your way. I'll stay right here," she agreed, settling on the windowsill so that her back rested against the side, one foot resting flat on the sill while the other hung outside. She effortlessly displayed calm and collected, even though moments before she looked like she was a step away from yelling.

"Glad you could see it my way," Tori acknowledged with a nod. Nothing gave away just how upset Jade was except for the subtle clench of her jaw. Tori had an eye for reading Jade, which was the only reason she spotted the telltale sign.

"Whatever."

"Let's go over how it happened," Tori suggested. Jade rolled her eyes.

"I already told you. Why do we have to go over it again?"

Tori could tell she wanted to avoid talking about the event, and it was warranted seeing as it had been traumatizing, but she wouldn't be so easily deflected. If they wanted to figure things out they had to start at the beginning.

"Because maybe there's a clue. We don't know how this works, Jade. This isn't some movie where we know the rules and limitations. For all we know everything portrayed in movies is a lie!"

"I'm dead, Vega. I felt my body shut down and die. I don't have a heartbeat. I'm as pale as a corpse. I never sleep. I can only properly function at night. I'll be damned if I ever try to see what the sun would do to me. Oh, and there's that one little thing I can't help doing," Jade mocked, tone harsh. The words came out forceful and Tori couldn't help but notice the snarl that took over her lips, sharp weapons put on display. She took a subconscious step back and Jade was quick to notice. She took an unneeded breath and ran a hand through her hair, looking away.

"I wish you would just invite me in," she whispered, almost wistfully.

"Why?"

Jade looked back at her, eyes running up her body to rest on her face.

"I always hated your hugs but just having you around when I felt like crap made me feel better. It was like things became clearer even though your idiotic ideas never helped," she confessed.

"Hey!"

Jade chuckled and Tori couldn't help letting go of her offense at the sound of it. It was well known how much Jade liked to pick on Tori. Jade always had a nice laugh though. What she found funny was debatable, but hearing her amusement never failed to put a smile on Tori's lips. It wasn't often when she laughed and it was a shame. Tori supposed it would be an even rarer occurrence with the way things were going.

"You understand why I can't, right?" Tori ventured hesitantly, biting at her lip. Jade glanced at her, taking in her expression and fidgeting hands. She could see how much Tori wanted to, how much she wanted to help. But she could see why she refused.

"I get it. I guess being a gank finally caught up to me."

"I still want to help though."

"Why are you so willing now? After turning me away for days?" Jade inquired, truly puzzled. Tori hesitated before answering, deciding on the truth.

"Besides not believing you at first, when I did believe you, the thought of what you are scared me. You didn't look how you do now," she tried to explain.

"How did I look?"

"Wild, desperate, and hungry. As great of an actor as you are, you couldn't fake the way you looked at me. I listened to my gut and it told me I couldn't trust you no matter what," Tori responded, a shiver running down her back at the memory. Jade hummed thoughtfully and tried to think back to several days prior. It was hard to remember. Her mind didn't clear until she got her first fix under control.

"I remember waking up and all I could think of was getting help. I came to you, but when you turned me away I felt lost. My only plan was tossed aside and I wandered until I circled back to you. Maybe I was still in shock? I don't know. But I kept coming back, and every time I did the feeling got worse. I needed you but you just sent me away."

"Need or want?" Tori pointed out, worried for Jade but unable to put down her defenses. The words prompted recognition in Jade's eyes. The befuddlement cleared away to understanding. She needed Tori's presence and comfort. That need twisted itself within the want that pressured her very instincts. That deadly instinct that was governed by her hunger.

"I wanted you…" she mumbled, as if in revelation. She sounded awed but certain. Tori tilted her head, trying to work out how that made her feel. She pulled her gaze from the floor and startled when they met Jade's piecing stare.

"I still do," she whispered. Fear wasn't the only thing that made a shudder race through Tori that time. Conflict caused her to take another step back.

"You should go."

Jade remained staring at her a second more before nodding. She turned away and Tori let out a quiet sigh of relief now that she was released from her hold.

"This is just as confusing and hard for me as it is for you. I didn't ask for this. I hate it. I hate it more than anything I've ever hated. And you know that list is pretty damn long."

"I know."

Jade let out an agitated growl as she shifted into a crouch. Tori skittered the rest of the way back until her lower back bumped into the desk behind her. Jade huffed out a breath and forced herself to relax, preparing to jump down.

"I shouldn't have brought this to you. I'll leave you alone."

She looked back at Tori, honest sadness and regret in her eyes. Tori took a step forward, but before she could say anything, Jade was gone. Her landing below was quiet and so was her departure. The only thing that told Tori that she was truly gone was the disappearance of the tense atmosphere that always surrounded her presence. She took in a deep breath then let it out. It shook a bit from nerves, but strangely, she didn't feel as rattled as she had been the previous nights. She couldn't say that Jade got better, because she was still just as dangerous, but there was something different about her all the same. She seemed to have come to a conclusion that she hadn't yet revealed to Tori, but it was okay. She didn't have to. The important thing was that she felt closer to the Jade that was most familiar to Tori, unlike the shell of a being that demanded to be satisfied or else it would take it by force.

Tonight was so different that Tori felt she would be able to sleep with the window open. In fact, she tested the new confidence by purposely looking to the open window before climbing in bed. The cool breeze felt good, and for once, it didn't feel like she was in immediate danger.

* * *

The days had been so hectic and tiring that Tori barely had time to think much about the weird displacement caused by the absence of her visitor. It wasn't until she had a day off and her class that day had been canceled did she think about it. She got so used to Jade dropping by that she found herself waiting up for her. But she wouldn't show. Not anymore. How unfair was it that when Tori wanted her to go away she refused, but now that Tori was open to having her around, she decided to leave her alone.

Tori laid out on her bed staring at the ceiling, going over every night she could remember. She began to pick out certain moments that she had missed. Moments that should have clued her in to Jade's slowly stabilizing mind set, but her fear had overridden it. She wouldn't allow herself to give in for any reason. So then it was possible that Jade truly meant no harm that last night she saw her. But now she wasn't coming back. Being a busy person left Tori unable to establish a good relationship, friends or otherwise. Even though Jade wasn't the most practical source of companionship she was still someone Tori became accustomed to talking to.

"Is it wrong that I miss her?" she wondered to herself.

"Yes. You should be ashamed of yourself, Vega."

Tori's heart skipped a beat and she just barely contained a scream. Her hand flew to her heart and she shot up in bed, twisting to see Jade lounging on the windowsill just as she always had.

"Jade…you came back."

"You sound surprised."

"I am."

"Why? Did you really think I would leave you alone?"

Tori rolled her eyes and scowled.

"After all, you are my most favorite person to mess with," Jade teased with a wink. Tori suppressed a smile and hoped that the heat rising in her face wasn't becoming a noticeable blush. Jade tilted her head back ever so slightly, nose to the air. Her eyes closed, savoring.

"I like the way your heart races every time I visit," she murmured, eyes opening to lock with Tori's own. By the tone alone Tori couldn't tell if the reverence was due to the hunger or something else. The toothy smirk Jade sent her way was just as questionable. Was it a sign of ill intent or an actual smile? Either way, it made Tori nervous any time she glimpsed the sharp teeth hidden in plain sight.

"Why are you back?"

"Geez, I'm glad to see you too," Jade groused, shifting a bit to sit so that her legs hung out the window. She kept a hand pressed to her side as she did so, drawing Tori's gaze down. She gasped when she spotted the dark spatter of something hitting the windowsill and drip down the wall.

"You're hurt," she stated, jumping to her feet. She rushed over but halted soon after, not knowing what to do. Jade scoffed.

"It's nothing."

"It's something if you're bleeding like that. Can't you heal?"

"Yes, but not as quickly as I hoped. Wouldn't you know it, the movies lied again," she jested, shifting around once more. She was clearly restless but looked calm. The movement drew forth more blood and Tori watched as a single drop hit the hardwood floor. She bit her lip, brows furrowed.

"I meant it when I said I would leave you alone. I was ready to keep my word too. I wouldn't have come back if I didn't really need your help."

"Jade…"

"Please, Tori."

The soft tone held something that made Tori meet Jade's pleading gaze. It was sincere and hopeful. She really did need her help.

"What can I do?"

The crooked smile she was rewarded with caused her to be just as hopeful. She couldn't help but give in just a little.

"I need to lay low while I get this sorted out."

"There aren't enough hiding places out there?"

"I may have gotten in a disagreement with this guy who happened to be in a gang. Turns out I may be stronger, faster, and have better senses but I'm not invincible. It's just hard to snuff me out completely."

Tori narrowed her eyes at Jade's admittance. Although she knew Jade was skimming over the real reason she picked a fight, she could ignore that in favor of dealing with the problem at hand.

"What happened?"

"The guy had a pretty big knife."

"Jade!"

"I was hungry. I was distracted and let it get away from me. I targeted him because he was alone, thinking I could easily overpower him, but I was blind to my surroundings. He was going to meet with his gang. The attack alerted them and the next thing I know I'm being jumped by two guns, a knife, and a bat. The bruises healed quickly and the bullet holes were so clean they healed right after, but this damn knife wound."

The grip on her side held tighter, blood seeping from between her pale fingers. Tori didn't want to see the gory mess Jade had gotten herself into, but she needed her help. Tori still didn't trust her, so she remained cautious when she moved forward.

"Let me see."

Jade grimaced as she dropped her hands, revealing her torn jacket and shredded shirt. She was lucky she loved wearing black so much or someone would have noticed just how much blood stained her clothes. Tori raised a hand and paused, looking to Jade with a silent warning to stay still. Jade understood and nodded, gripping the windowsill. Tori stepped as close as she dared then reached over to carefully lift the tattered remains of the shirt. The injury greeted her with vivid clarity made obvious by how pale Jade was. She sucked in a breath at the damage to the smooth, usually unblemished, skin.

"It's bad," she managed to choke out, stepping away to collect herself. Jade nodded and replaced her hand.

"I'm having a hard time healing. I think it's because the skin isn't holding together. I need you to stitch it."

"What!?"

Tori looked at her like she was crazy. Meanwhile, Jade was busy rooting around in the pocket of the intact side of her jacket. She pulled out a zip lock bag containing a hooked needle for stitching along with the required thread. Tori hastily backed away.

"I can't."

"You have to. I can't see it properly and there isn't anyone else I can go to. It was hard enough getting the damn needle and thread. Please."

There was the soft tone again, sincere and pleading without a hint of trickery. Tori kept her eyes away from Jade's own, knowing she would see that sad expression again.

"I'm not trying to get in. I swear. Just patch me up right here and I'll be out of your hair," Jade pressed. Tori took a moment more to prepare herself then nodded and held out her hand. Jade gave her the bag and she opened it, readying the needle. She didn't really know what she was doing so it was a good thing Jade wasn't in immediate danger of dying. She approached Jade when she was ready and Jade lifted her shirt out of the way, leaning on the window jamb.

The blood made it hard to see what she was doing so she wiped it away without thinking, already determined and mind set on helping someone in need. The feeling of her soft, warm hand calmed Jade and pulled a quiet sigh from her mouth. Tori glanced at her to see her eyes closed, face relaxed. She smiled a bit before getting to work. It didn't take long and it helped Tori's frazzled nerves when Jade didn't react to the push and pull of the needle and thread winding through her flesh. It was a haphazard job but Tori was still proud of it. Once the skin came together she could see Jade's body already picking up where she left off. It was a slow but steady process. She would be fine.

"There, all better," she announced, replacing the needle in the zip lock bag and setting it aside. Jade's eyes fluttered open but immediately fell closed again.

"Jade?" Tori called to her, concerned. Jade tried to stay awake but her body had enough. With so much blood loss she couldn't move. She slumped forward and almost fell out the window but Tori threw herself forward just in time to catch her. She didn't expect such dead weight and almost fell out with her, but with her arms securely wrapped around Jade's middle she managed to haul her inside. As soon as Jade hit the floor she cried out in pain, body convulsing. The wound seeped more blood as well as her eyes, nose, mouth, and ears.

"You can come in! You can come in!" Tori panicked, forgetting how stringent she had been to not allow Jade entry in her haste to halt the pain. Only after Jade relaxed was she aware of what she did.

"Damn."

She could have let her fall. It wouldn't have killed her. She could take her time healing and be on her way. But she didn't think, and now she was given permission to be in her home.

"I'll try not to take advantage," Jade mumbled, gaining enough strength to sit up. Tori scrambled back.

"Don't joke about that."

Jade rolled her eyes before getting to her feet.

"Vega, if I wanted you dead I would have already done it."

"…True," Tori allowed.

"Then give me some freaking slack," Jade snapped, slowly making her way back to the window. Tori watched her, alert. Jade clambered up on the windowsill again but paused, looking thoughtful.

"Thanks. Sorry for the mess."

With that, she jumped and was out of sight. Tori resigned herself to cleaning up said mess and taking a quick shower. She only recalled Jade's parting words when she was changed into clean clothes and back in bed, ready to sleep. Her gratitude as well as her apology held gravity, as if she meant the words for the situation in general. Not just for what happened tonight. She dismissed the thought and turned over, trying to get comfortable. Now if only she could stop wondering if Jade would return. That was not a thought she should be thinking of.

* * *

She couldn't believe that after all this time and everything that she went through Jade still remained on Tori's mind. Not as pressing as she had been, what with Tori worrying over her getting in fights, but now it was simply wondering. She caught herself wondering where Jade slept during the day, if she was okay, if she was lonely, and if she was taking care of herself. She didn't want to think too deeply into that last one. It involved Jade's unsavory diet, which Tori tried to avoid thinking about at all costs. But even that couldn't stop her from wishing Jade well. She had been so much like the Jade she knew the last she saw her. Hurt, in pain, and in need of a friend. The only difference from the past was that it was physical this time. And still, she helped her through it. Because try as she might, Tori couldn't ignore the soft spot she had for Jade. Which made the thought of her taboo. It was one thing to harbor feelings for a frenemy but another thing to still harbor those feelings for the same frenemy that also happened to now be inhuman.

With those thoughts constantly in mind it was only a matter of time before Tori needed a break. So she accepted a co-worker's offer to meet up at a club he frequented. He promised it would be fun and she knew that they had different ideas about what was fun. But she met with him anyway, took the drink he bought her, and danced with him. The more he drank the less space was between them. As the night wore on, he became handsy and begged to continue out back where they would get some privacy. She was more than clear that she wasn't interested and had been halting his advancements ever since the first 'accidental' touch. He didn't get the obvious lack of reciprocation so she quickly changed tact. With a lowered voice and coy actions she told him to meet her outside. He left with a cocky grin and she ran for the exit as soon as she was sure he wouldn't see her leave.

She was home free, too happy to care when she stepped outside and was met with rain. She marched through it with her head held high. The sound of a pained scream put a falter in her step and she stumbled to a stop. Another cry echoed out of the alley to her right. The same one she agreed to meet at. A scuffle several feet in caught her attention.

A fight? A mugger? She was finally close enough to clear things up, and when they did she froze in place. Her co-worker was slammed harshly against the concrete wall of the club. Strong, pale hands gripped his neck in a vice. He gasped and choked, begging for his life, but Jade ignored him. She was hunting and he was her prey. She wasn't going to let him go now. She slapped a hand over his mouth to shut him up and used it to tilt back his head. Tori stood stuck in place, unable to look away when Jade lunged for his exposed throat. Sharp teeth plunged in and tore, blood spurting forth. Her mouth covered the wound and she gripped the slowly weakening body close, almost possessively.

Tori wasn't aware of advancing, not knowing what she would do when she got there. Jade heard her coming before she even approached, removing her mouth from the warm life that was barely a trickle, to hiss threateningly. Her lips pulled back, fangs flashing, and eyes like ice. Tori was effectively locked in place, fear gripping her brain and paralyzing her heart. The rolling snarl coming from deep in Jade's throat tapered off when she realized who it was.

"Tori? What are you doing out here?" Jade demanded, dropping her victim hastily.

"What are **you** doing here?" Tori was able to counter, eyes on the body at Jade's feet. She was stupid to think that Jade was out eating animals. She was accustomed to seeing the unearthly beauty in the comfort of her home, not fully realizing where Jade went and what she did when she left. It was way different to witness it than to think about it.

"Hunting," Jade responded simply, gesturing to the body. There was nothing Tori could say at the moment. She could only stare at the man that had been alive not too long ago, someone she actually knew. Someone with a connection to her didn't escape her notice.

"You just happened to target a co-worker who asked me out?"

"What do you mean?"

Jade's fists clenched but she otherwise stood still in place. She avoided Tori's eyes, knowing exactly what she was being accused of. She felt Tori's eyes burning her and let out a growl.

"Fine, I might have been hanging around when I smelled you on him and got a little worked up at the idea of you and him together. Are you happy now?" she confessed, crouching down to pick up the body with ease. She tore into his neck again to drain the last of the blood then tossed the remains in a dumpster. She turned on Tori next and strode forward, only stopping when they were inches away. Tori couldn't bring herself to move, a mix of too scared to do so and a little too curious for her own good. Jade stared her down, daring Tori to challenge her. Tori wasn't new to the behavior. Inhuman or not, it was still a Jade tactic used to intimidate. So she stood her ground and squared off.

"What are you going to do, huh? Kill me too?" she questioned. Jade's whole form bristled at the jab. She let out a snarl and grabbed Tori by the front of her jacket, throwing her back to hit the wall behind her. She hissed out a grunt but kept her eyes locked on Jade who leaned in so suddenly Tori couldn't help but flinch, expecting the worst. However, Jade's lips only grazed the shell of her ear.

"You have no idea what you do to me," she growled, voice husky. Tori's breath caught at the level of desire laced in the words. She was effectively speechless so Jade took the initiative while she still had a chance. Cold lips captured Tori's, pressure light but determined. Jade's hands rested briefly on her hips before slipping around to pull Tori against her body. Tori marveled at how gentle Jade held her and began to reciprocate. Her shaking hand moved to rest on Jade's shoulder, the other sliding into her hair to pull her as close as possible. Jade groaned, fingers digging into Tori's back and tongue sliding against her bottom lip. Tori complied without thought, instantly tasting the tang of metal. Blood.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she should care, but not with the way Jade was kissing her. They remained tangled in each other until Jade pulled away, if only so Tori could breathe. She smirked when Tori dragged in a ragged breath, trying to regulate air flow. She caught sight of the smug expression and rolled her eyes. Jade chuckled and leaned in to rest her forehead on Tori's own.

"Let's get you home before you catch a cold."

Now that the pouring rain was brought to her attention Tori realized just how cold she was, soaked to the bone and shivering. Jade held no body heat to share and contact with her was no better than standing in the rain. She caressed Jade's cheek, icy skin sliding under her warm palm. Jade's eyes fell closed as she nuzzled into Tori's touch. It wasn't unpleasant touching such dead flesh, but it was interesting to feel how smooth and perfect it was.

Tori studied Jade's face now that she wasn't held under her sharp gaze. The rain slid over her face without obstruction, beads of water dripping from her nose and wetting her lips. Without thinking she kissed her, slow and steady. Jade responded without hesitation, keeping the pace. When Tori pulled away their eyes locked and they stood staring at each other. A million things were said though no words were uttered. They both understood.

Jade's hand drifted over her body to take her by the hand, giving it a small tug. With a tilt of her head she lead the way back out to the sidewalk. Jade must have been keeping a close eye on her for a while now because she knew exactly where Tori had parked her car. She insisted that she drive and Tori didn't argue. She couldn't say she was a hundred percent clear minded for a number of reasons. Jade drove as agile as she moved, the rain having no negative effect. They reached Tori's home in a matter of minutes. Once they were out of the car Tori lead the way to the door. She unlocked it and left it open when she entered, looking back at Jade who stopped at the threshold. She still had the ability to enter whenever she wanted, but the fact that she politely waited to be let in tugged a smile on Tori's lips.

"You can come in."

Jade returned the smile and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She followed Tori up to her room where they silently stripped off their soaked clothes. Jade accepted some dry pajamas from Tori who took their wet clothes to the laundry room. She came back into her room to see Jade quietly looking around, a finger grazing over objects she took interest in. Tori watched her, amazed at how normal the setting was yet retained a sort of surreal feeling to it.

Jade stopped at a picture of the two of them and their friends, huddled together after graduation. Everyone looked so happy, except for her. She could see the sadness just under her put upon smirk, nothing but a mask to cover how she really felt. Warmth blossomed on her arm in the form of Tori's hand. She let her pull her to the bed. She let go and climbed in, getting comfortable. Jade waited for further permission once more, receiving one with a pat to the spot next to Tori. She slowing crawled over and slipped under the covers directly behind Tori, wrapping her in her arms and hugging her warm body close. She felt Tori tremble in her grasp and she thought about letting her go, but Tori gripped her arm in place, keeping her there. She curled closer and tightened her hold with the arm underneath Tori who took the other to hug, Jade's hand cradling her face on the pillow. Tori's nose tucked into her palm and she sighed.

Everything fell silent except for Tori's slow, deep, sleep laden breaths. Jade counted each one before listening to the steady thump of her heart. She never thought she could hold Tori without giving in to the call of her blood. All those nights she was upset that Tori didn't trust her, but really, she didn't trust herself either. She was madder at herself than Tori who only pointed out the truth. But now, with the scent of Tori surrounding her, warm body pressed close, neck just inches away from her sharp teeth, and she had no pressing urge to bite. It was still there, as it always would be, but it wasn't demanding. It was manageable. With Tori's trust came trust in herself. So she was content to wait out the night, just listening to Tori sleeping in her arms.

She sensed the sun rise well before it would arrive. Instinct told her to run and hide where it was safe, but she didn't want to leave Tori just yet. The sun continued to rise, and as her body shut down, she could only hope she made the right choice. She felt so exposed and vulnerable, but she was with Tori. Tori would make sure she made it through the day. With that hope in mind her eyes closed and she was dead to the world.

Tori woke up a few hours later. She yawned and started to stretch but her movements were restricted. She took note of the lukewarm hand under her cheek and the relaxed arm under her. She carefully removed Jade's arm from around her and turned over to face her. Her expression was blank, no breath or heartbeat. She looked dead. But Tori knew better. She was sleeping, or hibernating, or whatever it was that happened when the sun was out. She lifted a hand, pausing briefly, but continued to stroke over Jade's face. With no reaction she continued, brushing her dark hair from her face. She always knew Jade was beautiful. The change didn't need to enhance that at all. That might as well be a Jade West trademark. Beautiful, charming, and completely unforgettable. Yet here she was, just as interested in Tori as she was in her. Tori chuckled under her breath, resting a hand on Jade's face. What was that song?

 _That's why, darling, it's incredible, that someone so unforgettable, thinks that I am unforgettable, too._

Jade would surely roll her eyes or possibly scoff. Tori always considered herself a hopeless romantic, a sap when it came to matters of the heart. Jade could agree and testify, but this was too much. Romantic song lyrics? Really? She huffed out a breath and made her way out of bed, stretching out when she was sitting on the edge. She glanced back at Jade one more time before getting up to start her day. She made sure the curtains were closed and even put up an extra blanket over them before leaving the room. She had a long day ahead, and the last thing she needed was to come home and find Jade hurt in any way. She made sure to press a kiss to Jade's cheek before she left even though she was sure Jade didn't feel a thing. She locked all windows and doors then stared at her bedroom window while she sat in her car, waiting for it to heat up. It was chilly today after raining all night. She turned on the heater and then she was on her way to class.

The boring lesson didn't keep her mind off Jade, nor did the busy work day. All she could think about was going home and seeing Jade again. The only time she was pulled from her thoughts was at the mention of her co-worker who didn't turn up for work. It made her uncomfortable to know where he was and what happened to him yet act like she had no idea where he went after they parted ways last night. She had decided not to hide their meet up, since that would seem suspicious. So instead she admitted to seeing him last night but lied to going outside with him and instead went home, as was planned before her run in with Jade. Should she be further interrogated based on discovered clues she supposed she could just tell the truth. It wasn't like they would believe her anyway. She was a bit tipsy at the time. They might think that someone was just being murdered and ask why she kept the information hidden to which she could say she was too scared to say anything. And as for the identity of the killer, well, it was raining pretty hard that night so it was difficult to see. She had been the only witness. No one else was around to dispute her.

What more could they ask of her? An autopsy of the body would point to some wild animal attack. Perhaps she had been too drunk to distinguish between a stray dog and a person? Going over her thoughts seemed to take up all her bandwidth and put her on autopilot because before she knew it she was home. The sun was beginning to set but it was still out enough to keep Jade inside. She wasn't sure how early she would wake up so she went inside to find out. It was silent when she entered and headed up to her room.

She kicked off her shoes and set aside her keys, looking around. Jade wasn't in bed, the clothes she used thrown at the foot of it. Her brows furrowed, confused. She backtracked out to the hall, wondering if she would attempt leaving the house so soon. She almost screamed when cold hands grabbed her out of nowhere, pinning her to the wall front first. A cold, solid, body pressed to her back and she shuddered. She couldn't decide if she was scared or excited but she was definitely anxious. She let out an unintentional whimper when pointed teeth grazed her neck.

"J-Jade?" she managed to force out. A hum was her only response, a cold nose dipping down to inhale her scent.

"Don't make me regret letting you in!"

A mischievous chuckle met her trembling voice.

"Like you could do anything to stop me."

"Jade!" she exclaimed, starting to struggle as hard as she could. Jade effortlessly held her down. She began to openly panic now, only stopping when she heard laughter. It wasn't cold and distant, but amused. Jade's grip loosened enough for Tori to turn around, scowling at Jade who laughed even harder at her flustered appearance.

"I seriously had you going, didn't I?" she asked through her laughter. Tori growled low under her breath and punched at Jade's arm then stomach. It was like hitting a punching bag and Jade gave no reaction to being hit besides pretending to be in pain.

"You…you suck!" Tori shouted, hitting her again. Jade snagged her by the wrists and pinned them against the wall on either side of her head, leaning in.

"Yeah, I know. In many ways," she responded teasingly, snapping at the air in front of Tori's face. The glint of fangs made her eyes widen and she gulped.

"You gank," Tori grumbled, refusing to look at her.

"So I've been told. But I couldn't pass up the opportunity."

Tori continued to ignore her, scowl still in place and eyes averted.

"Come on, Tori. It was just a joke," Jade pleaded, nuzzling under her jaw and placing a cool kiss to her neck.

"That isn't helping," Tori scolded, yet her hands clenched and her heart started back up again after a brief time to relax. Jade quirked a brow and smirked.

"You sure?" she questioned, voice low and taunting. She kissed up Tori's neck to her ear and nipped ever so lightly.

"I'd never harm you on purpose," she whispered.

"That's assuring," Tori scoffed.

"What more could you ask of me? I am what I am and I can't help wanting you."

The statement was so straightforward and truthful that Tori's eyes were quick to return to Jade's face. Jade looked into her questioning dulcet brown eyes and smiled softly.

"Why do you look at me with such disbelief every time I tell you that?"

"We never had the best relationship. Excuse me if I can't fully believe that you like me in any way. Especially when it seemed to come out of nowhere."

Jade nodded and released her, taking a step back to give her room.

"I've always liked you. Maybe a bit too much. I thought that it was best to keep my distance from you and everyone else. I didn't know how to trust. I was trying to keep myself safe. It's too late to gain anyone else's trust now, but you're the only one that matters anyway. I know I can learn to trust you. I know now that if I let you in I won't get hurt."

Tori's heart swelled at the words and a grin spread across her lips. She attacked Jade with a hug before she could protest, laughing when Jade let out an exasperated groan, yet she still wrapped Tori in her arms.

"Oh shush. You deserve a hug and you're getting one whether you like it or not."

Jade rolled her eyes and shook her head but leaned into the warmth and affection surrounding her. They stood like that a few minutes more before Tori let her go. She stepped back and ran a hand through her hair nervously.

"I'd love to stay longer but I have to go," she muttered, giving Tori a pointed look. She understood, even if she didn't like it, and nodded. This was who Jade was now, and if she wanted her around, she had to accept all parts of her. Jade moved to turn away but Tori stopped her, gripping at her arm. Geez, they were so toned and strong. As was the rest of her body, no doubt. Tori fought back a blush at her train of thought and cleared her throat, ignoring the knowing smirk on Jade's face. She might not know exactly what she was thinking about but she could guess based on her racing heart and the blood rushing to her face.

"Just…try not to kill anyone, ok? Please?"

Jade's smirk faded, a concerned frown replacing it. But she nodded and took Tori by the hand.

"I'll try not to," she promised, giving her hand a light squeeze. Tori tried to smile through the worry but it didn't quite hold. She had such empathy and concern for people Jade wondered how she could let her walk out the door. She would try to control herself. For Tori. With one last exchanged glance Jade was gone, silent and swift. The quiet sound of the door opening and closing was the only indication that she had left. That would take some getting used to.

* * *

Jade didn't return for a few days. Tori spent every day wondering what she was up to. It was possible she was trying to give Tori space, but what was the point of that? She stopped fearing her a while ago. She liked having her around. So why stay away? Had she run into trouble? Tori rejected the thought. She hoped Jade learned from the last time she was injured. She hoped she was being careful. She might be a force to be reckoned with but like she said, she wasn't invincible. Neither knew what could kill her for good, but Tori was certain that if she took enough damage that was all it would take. If her body couldn't heal properly, as it had done before, then she would be in serious danger. But it did no good to worry every day so Tori put it out of her mind.

Jade might take a bit too many risks than Tori was comfortable with but she could also take care of herself. Back in high school Jade would get in trouble all the time, then proceed to get out of it just as effortlessly. Now should be easier to do so. Unless there were hunters. Because if there were beings like Jade running around out there then there had to be hunters looking to eliminate them, right? Nope, she had to stop thinking about things like that. It would only make things worse.

She sighed and set aside the book she was reading. She leaned back in bed and closed her eyes but seconds later they flew open at the loud crash downstairs. She flung herself out of bed, stopping by her closet to get the bat she stashed there, then quietly left the room. She held the blunt weapon high, ready to swing at anything, while taking each step down slowly. She cleared the bottom step when she saw movement in the darkness beyond. One of the living room windows had been smashed, the wind rustling the curtains. She readied the bat and reached for the light. It flicked on to illuminate the room, revealing Jade hunched on the floor. She shielded her sensitive eyes from the sudden light.

"Jade! What the heck?" Tori yelled, lowering the bat and rushing over to her. She knelt next to her and immediately spotted traces of blood.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"Nothing much. Apparently, there are people who hate my guts and want me erased from existence," Jade casually replied, sitting back on her knees and raising her left hand. Tori's stomach sank at the news as well as the missing ring finger.

"It isn't too bad," Jade observed.

"It isn't too bad?! You're missing a finger! How did that even happen?" Tori exclaimed.

"No I'm not. It's right here. Got it back after they tried to torture me."

Jade fished it out of her pocket as if it was merely an everyday object and held it up for Tori to see.

"What are you waiting for? Reattach it!"

Jade shook her head.

"I have a plan."

"That doesn't involve keeping your finger?" Tori questioned, at a loss for words.

"It's a necessary sacrifice."

Tori stared at Jade like she was crazy.

"Look, I might have gotten away for now but they'll track me here. I need you to trust me and do exactly what I say, okay?"

"…Okay."

Jade smiled, determination renewed, and began looking around the room.

"Okay, so, I wouldn't ever ask this of you, but seeing as I'm pressed for time and ideas I have no choice. Where is your grandma's ashes?"

The inquiry caught Tori off guard. When her parents left her the house for a smaller space where they could be alone together, Tori had asked to keep her grandma's ashes. She had always looked up to her grandma and was devastated when she passed. Her parents understood and allowed her to keep it. Jade must have done some exploring if she knew about it. Tori didn't put it past her. The silence creased Jade's brow and she reached out to rest her uninjured hand on Tori's arm.

"I'm sorry. I know it means a lot to you. I shouldn't have asked. I'll think up another plan-"

"I'll get it."

"What?"

Without a word, Tori stood and left to retrieve the urn she kept in the top shelf of her closet where it remained safe from breaking or any other accident. She brought it down and held it against her where she stood facing Jade.

"What now?"

"Tori, you don't have to do this," Jade reminded her. Tori nodded, biting at lip.

"I know. Now what?"

Jade stared at her a second more before continuing.

"We're going to trick them. I stumbled upon their little group some time ago. They aren't exactly subtle when they hunt. I kept my distance and watched them. They have all kinds of weapons and gadgets. I can't even begin to explain what they were or what they did, but I got the gist of most. I figured that if I ever got caught I could just fake my death."

"How will you do that?"

"Ashes," Jade responded simply, gesturing to the urn.

"Ashes?" Tori repeated.

"When we die we turn to ash. Not very much of it either. Something about our bodies already being dead."

"So you want to stage your death with my grandma's ashes?"

"Yes, but they have this device that can detect if the ashes are human or not."

"So how will human ashes trick them?" Tori wondered.

"That's where this comes in," Jade answered, raising her detached finger. Tori frowned, confused, and then it clicked.

"Jade! You can't burn your finger!" she scolded.

"Why not? It's my finger!"

"You might need it!" Tori argued. Jade pondered that possibility before shrugging.

"I have others," she decided, wiggling the fingers that were left. Tori huffed out a breath.

"What? It isn't like I'll ever get married," Jade said with an offhand shrug and a careless grin. When Tori only stared at her, expression serious and unmoving, she reevaluated the situation. Her grin dropped and concern furrowed her brows. Tori looked down.

"You don't know that."

"Who would ever marry me?"

Tori looked back up and their eyes locked.

"I would…" she mumbled. Jade didn't know what to say. She had a feeling her heart would have skipped a beat if it was still alive to do so. Instead, she smiled and laughed.

"This is no time for a proposal, Vega," she teased. Tori blushed lightly.

"I'm just saying that it's still possible. You don't know," Tori insisted.

"Okay, sure," Jade accepted with a nod, no trace of sarcasm present. They shared a smile and then with a pained grunt Jade reattached the finger back where it belonged. There was a crack of bone, blood dripping as it rushed to fix the damage, and then the finger was restored. She moved it, testing it, and then flipped Tori the bird.

"Hey! Rude!"

"Exactly. One of these have to go. I vote this one."

Tori would rather Jade not sacrifice any part of her but knew that there was no choice. She nodded and gestured for Jade to get it over with. Jade gripped the finger and Tori gasped.

"Not like that!" she shouted, stopping her.

"Why not?"

"You can't just rip it off!"

"It has to come off somehow!"

"Yeah, just not like that."

"So you want me to cut it off instead? How is that any different?"

"It feels cleaner."

"Cleaner?"

"Yeah."

"Why are we even fighting about this?"

"You're the one that insists on losing a finger!"

Jade snarled her irritation and spun on her heel, heading for the kitchen.

"We have no time for this!" she shouted, grabbing a large knife and slamming her hand down on the plastic cutting board sitting on the counter.

"Get over here. You wanted the damn ring finger so bad you're going to earn it," Jade commanded. Tori set the urn down and walked over, stopping in place when Jade held out the knife to her.

"Y-You want m-me to do it?" she stammered.

"Yes, now hurry up if you want me to exist long enough for my finger to even get a ring."

Tori took the sharp blade and looked at Jade's pale hand resting with spread fingers.

"Any day now, Vega."

"What if I miss?" she stalled. Jade rolled her eyes and gripped Tori by the wrist of the hand holding the knife. With a bit of shifting she stood Tori in front of her so that she was boxed in with the counter at her front and Jade at her back. She rested the blade over the middle finger and pressed in just enough to hold it in place. Blood ran but Jade didn't even flinch. She held Tori's hand steady and looked to her. Tori wore a sickly grimace, her whole arm trembling.

"Pretend it's a carrot. Use two hands if you have to. Just get it over with," Jade mumbled close to her ear, letting her wrist go to rest her hand on her hip instead. Tori sucked in a breath and then reached out to place her hand on the back of the blade to provide more force. She took one more breath and then pressed down with all her strength, leaning her weight into it. The efficient blade sliced clean through. Jade let out a snarl and pulled away, grabbing at a dish cloth to stop the blood flow. Tori dropped the knife and turned to apologize but Jade only shook her head.

"Get something to put it in and find some matches."

Tori nodded and did what she was told. Jade quickly cleaned up. Tossing the board and knife in the sink, rinsing them. She wiped up any remaining blood and took the severed finger to place in the small tin Tori provided. She looked to Tori who struck a match and waited.

"It'll burn quickly. We're very flammable," Jade told her. Tori brought the small flame to the cleanly cut end, gasping and pulling back when the whole thing caught fire in an instant. They both watched as it broke down in seconds, nothing but ash. The smell of burnt flesh hung in the air. Tori coughed and Jade's nose wrinkled.

"Get the urn and follow me."

They went back to the living room to set up. Tori looked around while Jade dumped out half the urn. Tori's eyes rested on the broken window, only now noticing blood on the glass shards still stuck in the pane.

"Did you cut yourself on the glass?"

"That isn't important right now, but yes," Jade replied, eyes still focused on her task. She handed the urn back to Tori and picked up the small dish.

"Like I said, I've watched them at work many times. They scoop a sample of ash off the top to put in the device and analyze. Something about the last bit on the top being the freshest," Jade explained, dumping the small amount of ash perfectly on top of the pile before stepping back.

"I'll clean this out. Then we can make ourselves look presentable."

Tori threw her a questionable frown, more puzzled at the joking smirk than what Jade said. She rinsed out the small dish then returned to Tori.

"Here's your story. I busted in here looking for a quick meal and found you. We fought. Being weakened it was harder to keep you still," Jade began, as if they were back in high school and she was reciting her next idea for a film project. As she spoke she toured the room, knocking down books and a lamp, overturning the coffee table. She stopped in front of the broken window and toed at a large piece of glass on the floor that was covered in blood.

"You picked up a blade of glass and slit my throat. I didn't have much blood left and died instantly, hence the ash," she continued, tapping at the glass again with her foot. Tori understood and walked over to pick it up, taking it with her to stand in place. Jade nodded and strode over, suddenly grabbing her by the front of her shirt. She snarled and bared her teeth, causing Tori's face to drain of color and a scream to pierce the air.

"Impressive, but I was hoping you'd defend yourself and give us a little more blood to work with," Jade lightly reprimanded. Tori stared at her in disbelief, panting through the adrenaline left over from the scare.

"You made me cut off your finger and burn it. Now you want me to stab you?"

"I can make it easier for you," Jade challenged. Tori didn't like the look in her eyes. Before she could question her, Jade lunged. This time her fangs sunk deep in Tori's shoulder. Her scream of pain hurt Jade to hear but she held on, half mesmerized by the taste of Tori and half determined to make the girl fight back. She got her wish when Tori drove the glass into her side. She immediately pulled away, releasing her. The glass slid free and more blood splattered the floor. The two stood feet apart, each panting and out of breath. Tori held her free hand against the bite.

"Please tell me that's it," she pleaded. Jade's bloody grin and a nod made her sigh in relief.

"It's all we have time for, anyway," Jade replied, body tense. In the blink of an eye, Tori was left alone. The urn and bloody dish cloth had disappeared too. Jade's sudden exit left Tori dazed enough that the expression on her face when the group of hunters arrived on the scene was genuine.

* * *

Two men and a woman had come to Tori's rescue. The leader went straight to her while the other two checked to make sure the room was secure, taking stock of the situation. He demanded to know what happened and, still in a daze, Tori told him exactly what Jade told her to say. Things only cleared up when she was pushed to sit, the glass taken from her. She watched as they brought out the device Jade spoke of. They scooped from the top of the pile, analyzed it, and got the results they wanted. The young man pulled out a small notebook and wrote something down before putting it away. The leader looked around before sighing, his strict features relaxing.

"You're lucky we weakened it before it got to you. Still, you were in serious danger," he commented.

"But she put up a hell of a fight," the younger man praised, shooting her a smile. She returned it, making sure to look just as relieved as they were. She had to play along perfectly if she wanted them to leave without further questions.

"You must have been scared," the woman said, tending to the bite. She was in the process of bandaging it after putting odd ingredients over it.

"Yeah. I was scared for my life. I expected a burglar, not…that," Tori responded.

"There aren't many of them but they do exist. That's why we're here, to make sure they can't harm anyone else," the young man added.

"There, all done. Give it time to heal and keep the bandages clean. You should know it wouldn't be a good idea to let anyone see it. It would cause a panic. I've treated it so it shouldn't cause you any trouble," the woman told her.

"I won't…turn, will I?"

"No. You would have had to ingest the infected blood for that to happen," she assured.

"Oh, that's good."

"Very. I'm sorry we can't stay to help clean up but we have to make ourselves scarce," the leader announced. The other two returned to his side.

"Thank you for looking out for me and being here," she said, making sure to sound grateful. Jade would be proud to know her acting fooled them.

"The pleasure is ours," he responded with a nod. He signaled to the other two and they left ahead of him.

"If you happen to need us again…" the leader began, holding out a black card. There was nothing but a number on it printed in white. Tori nodded. He returned it then left with the others. Tori jumped from the couch as soon as they were gone and listened at the door. A large motor rumble to life, the sound steadily disappearing as they drove away. Tori sagged against the door, composed herself, and then decided on a shower before cleaning up everything else. After a long shower Tori couldn't help but go to sleep instead. It had been a long night and she needed the rest.

She woke up halfway through the next day and was glad it was her day off. She missed a class but that wasn't nearly as bad as missing work. She'd just have extra work to make up for. It was worth it to get some sleep. She grabbed something to eat before getting to work cleaning up her house. Blood was extremely hard to clean but she figured it out. She gathered the window shards and tossed them, planning on having it fixed as soon as she could. For now she replaced the screen on the outside to keep bugs out. She drew the curtains closed and turned to the next mess. She took her time and listened to music. Slowly but surely the house was back in order.

With everything completed, all Tori wanted to do was go back to sleep so she returned to her room. She really should have taken notice of the urn placed on her dresser when she passed by, but her mind was on resting so she was effectively startled again when she was scooped off the floor from behind. She was tossed on her bed and held down, looking up at a grinning Jade. She was all healed, clean, and in a different set of Tori's clothes. How she managed all this without Tori any the wiser was lost on her.

"You didn't scream this time, but I still surprised you," she commented.

"Correction, you scared the fudge out of me. I almost peed myself. You've got to stop doing that," Tori groaned tiredly. Jade curiously glanced down before laughing and rolling off her.

"But it's fun."

"Not for me," Tori disagreed.

"You wouldn't know fun if it bit you."

"That is very true," Tori agreed pointedly.

"I'm sorry about that. I was only trying to get a reaction from you. It also made them concerned and the story more believable. It would have been a bit odd if you got out of a fight like that unharmed," Jade reasoned, yet Tori could still hear the regret hidden within her words.

"I know. You didn't do anything wrong."

Tori gave her a smile Jade hesitated to return. It died fairly quickly as she looked up at the ceiling.

"I had no doubt you would pull it off. Your acting sure improved since high school. Of course, they could have just been stupid enough to fall for it."

Tori faked offense and smacked Jade's shoulder. Jade only chuckled.

"Where did you go anyway?" Tori asked.

"The roof."

"Simple yet effective."

"Yep."

Jade rested her hands on her stomach. The missing digit caught Tori's eye.

"By the way, thanks for sparing your ring finger for me."

"Who said it was for you? What if I happen to like my ring finger more than my middle finger? We agreed, it was a rude little fucker."

"Jade, language. And regardless why you did it, I'm still thanking you."

"Whatever, Vega."

Tori laughed and scooted closer to Jade. Despite her uncaring behavior concerning the topic, Tori knew Jade had done it for her. Jade might not be able to blush but her eyes still said more than any expression or reaction ever could. Jade could always mask those, but not her eyes. Never her eyes.

"You know, it was kind of romantic of you, considering the situation."

"Ugh, don't start."

"Start what? I'm being serious. It was."

"No mushy crap," Jade warned, eyeing her. Tori tried to hold back her grin but it broke through. Jade rolled her eyes and turned over to face away from her.

"Don't be gross," she muttered. Tori giggled and draped an arm over Jade, finding her hand and threading their fingers together.

"So I can't be all romantic unless you're in the mood to be first?"

"Correct."

"That's stupid."

"Is it? So are you saying my feelings are stupid?"

"I didn't say that."

"I think you did."

"No, I said that it's stupid that I have to wait for you to feel romantic first before I can be- you know what? I'm just not going there."

Tori pulled away and put space between them. Jade turned over.

"No, you had a point. Keep going," Jade teased. Tori crossed her arms and closed her eyes, turning away.

"Oh come on, Vega. Real mature."

She was met with unbroken silence. Jade sighed and sat up.

"Fine. I'll leave you to your pouting."

"I'm not the one pouting, spoil sport," Tori retorted. Jade threw a glare back at her to see that Tori was grinning triumphantly.

"You gave up so quickly," she taunted.

"I didn't give up. I politely declined encouraging your childish behavior," Jade corrected.

"So you gave up," Tori concluded. Jade's hands clenched in the bed sheets but she kept her cool.

"Nope. You have to do better than that, Vega."

She pushed off the bed and headed for the door, but before she could leave, Tori goaded her one last time. She folded her hands behind her head and closed her eyes, content.

"I never thought I'd see the day when I win an argument against Jade West, of all people."

Jade paused at the door, knowing it was a trap. She knew that Tori knew that her competitive nature wouldn't allow her to leave when someone was questioning her lapse in victory. She glanced back at Tori to see that she was right. A knowing grin sat on Tori's lips, agitating her.

"You won nothing, Vega," she repeated.

"So you say. Who are you really trying to convince?"

"No one. I know."

"Really? Doesn't look like that from here."

"Vega," she warned.

"West," she mocked. Before Tori knew it Jade had her pressed into the bed by her wrists, straddling her waist with strong legs. Their noses were inches apart. Jade's icy glare burrowed into her surprised eyes. However, she kept going.

"You do realize that you would have never won, right? Because you keep trying to prove you won you're only proving that I won," Tori clarified, almost factually. Jade knew this but she didn't care. She couldn't care. Because Tori had always been a resilient and worthy challenger. It was one of the reasons Jade was so attracted to her. No one else stood up to her quite like Tori Vega. She wouldn't want anyone else. Her scowl slowly relaxed into an amused smirk, matching Tori's own pleased smile.

"You're something else, Vega. I don't know how you manage to stick by me and deal with my messes time and time again, but I'm grateful. Truly. You're always there for me and I can only hope that I'm there for you just as much," Jade mumbled, leaning down to brush her nose to Tori's own.

"You are," Tori assured her, a hand coming up to urge Jade into a single kiss. Her lips lingered before they met again and again, deepening the kiss soon after. The taste of Jade was unique, even if it was tinged with the metallic tang of blood. It was something Tori was already starting to get used to. Once again, Jade pulled away with a chuckle, reminding Tori to breathe.

"You're a dork," she chided playfully.

"But you love this dork," Tori replied, staring into Jade's eyes. They held the softest and most gentle expression in them that she had ever seen.

"I do. I really do."

She pressed her lips to Tori's and let herself get lost in her warmth, her love. Because that was what it was, that elusive feeling that persisted between them. It kept them together all this time. It might not have been there in the beginning, but that was what it became in the end, and that is how it would stay.


End file.
